Conventionally, there is a running information providing device providing a visual recognition state of a driver as running information to support driving (for instance, refer to Patent Literature 1). The running information providing device classifies into some groups objects around a vehicle according to an attribute of each object, and displays each group with a different color. The objects include other vehicles, pedestrians, signs, traffic lights, pedestrian crossings, and the like. “Attributes” of an object are, for instance, a category and a distance of the object.